If They Only Knew
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: Ryohei fell in love with Kyoya at first sight. Kyoya wanted to bite Ryohei to death at first meeting. Ryohei continued to fall harder for Kyoya. Kyoya eventually fell for Ryohei. Ryohei's mother and Kyoya's father were devastated. Kyoya's mother and Ryohei's father were pleased. 3318, fem-Hibari


Author's Note: *shrugs* Drew a picture of a battered Ryohei fist pumping with other his other arm around a fem-Hibari and little scenes of a love struck child Ryohei declaring his love to child fem-Hibari next to it a while back. Just found it and this was born. Let me know what you think.

I don't own KHR, but I wish I did…

* * *

Ryohei fell in love with Kyoya at first sight…

It was the annual Sakura Festival in Namimori. People of all ages have come together to celebrate, dressed in their best. Vendors can be seen selling their goods, while some booths consisted of games surrounded by those interested in their prizes. Couples were enjoying each other's company, friends were having fun, and children were driving their parents mad. Except for overly energetic one child whose mother never found fault with him.

"Extweeeeme!" Looking down at her enthusiastic son, Mrs. Sasagawa could not help but chuckle. He kept trying to win a goldfish from the little net fishing booth. He was scooping too hard and was causing the paper net to break and was he pouting about losing? Nope! He was glaring at the fish tank with pure competitive determination with his big wide eyes and was about to literally jump in it and grab a fish with his chubby little hands.

She found him to be just too cute for his own good, especially in his little kimonos, happi coat, and yukata! He was always running around yelling extreme and air boxing. More than once she considered signing him up for lessons, just to burn off some of his energy. She only hoped he'd grown out of his rambunctious faze soon. Her poor husband just could not keep up with their active four year old. She never laughed at the man, she just always happened to have really bad coughs whenever her husband nearly passed out from exhaustion after play with their son. Or at least that's what she tells him when he starts whining.

"Gggggrrraaahhhh! I'm gowna get you to de extweme you 'tupid fish!" Before the boy could dive head first into the tank Mrs. Sasagawa picked him up from under his arms. She held her flailing child at arm's length and continued holding him there, chuckling the entire time. It took the boy a full five minutes before he noticed he wasn't swimming in the fish tank. Blinking in confusion he looked around him wide eyed, seeing a very scared booth owner, scared pedestrians staring at him, and his mother giggling.

"Now Ryohei, what did mama tell you about causing trouble," the mother asked, trying to subdue her giggles and be serious. Her son, Ryohei, scrunched his eyebrows together in deep concentration. He was trying his best to remember what his mother told him, but honestly couldn't remember. Shrugging his tinny shoulder, the boy replied, "Dunno, can't wemembew to de etweme!"

Again, Mrs. Sasagawa erupted into giggles. She decided at that moment, she didn't care if it would be the death of her husband. She did not want her precious baby boy changing, ever! Not even bothering to scold her son, she cuddled him to her chest gushing over his cuteness. Ryohei was just confused, not understanding his mother's actions. She always did this so he just thought it was a mom thing. Looking around for something else to entertain himself with, completely forgetting about the fish. Then he saw them, hanging from the booth just past the chocolate cover banana stand. A pair of shinny bright red boxing gloves, the most beautiful things he's ever seen. He had to have them.

"Mama! Wook! Wook! Can I get dem, pweasssse?" And she did look, however she didn't see what he was looking at. She saw the cheap reasonably priced chocolate covered bananas, not the more than slightly overly priced boxing gloves. So, like most blindly overenthusiastic mothers, she eagerly replied, "Of course Ryo-kun!" The boy wiggled out of his mother's grasp and started running to the gloves.

However, before he even run past the chocolate covered banana stand, something else caught his eyes, or more specifically someone else. It was a little girl about the same age as him with shiny black hair held back by chopsticks with yellow bird decorations on them, who had beautiful sharp wide bright silver eyes, and was wearing a purple kimono with a cloud pattern. She walked past him eating dangos and didn't even consider sparing the boy a glance. Beside her was a grown man with almost the exact same physical features who was acting more childish than the girl, but Ryohei didn't care about him. He kept gaping at the pretty girl with a blush forming on his cheeks. To say Ryohei was entrance would be an understatement. He thought he was looking at the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world.

Before he could go talk to the girl his mother handed him a chocolate covered banana with a smile, momentarily distracting her awestruck son. In the amount of time it took Ryohei to look at the banana and back to wear the girl was she disappeared amongst the sea of people, out of sight. He felt so upset he started to cry. At that exact moment the thoughts going through his mind were that his beautiful princess that he was going to save from a dragon and live happily ever after with was gone and he didn't know what was he going to do to find her.

Mrs. Sasagawa was also panicking, but for a different reason. Her precious baby was crying and she didn't know why! She thought she was a bad parent and that it was her fault, which in all actuality it was. Looking around for ANYTHING that would cheer up her distraught baby, she saw them. A set of boxing gloves on the stand next to the chocolate covered bananas. They were pretty pricy, but she had to cheer up her son somehow. Quickly buying the boxing gloves she rushed to her distraught son.

"Ryo-kun, look what mama got you! Aren't they extreme! Please stop crying!" When Ryohei saw the gloves, an idea formed in his little four year old head. Taking the glove and putting them on, he knew what he had to do. Tears still in his eyes and a determined frown on his face, he looked at his mother.

"Mama, can I get etweme boxing wessons?!" Mrs. Sasagawa was surprisingly surprised by the sudden request. She was about to ask if that is what he really wanted, but didn't bother wasting her breath when she saw the determined fire burning in her son's eyes. Whatever provoked him, she will never know. If she only know that Ryohei wanted to become a boxing champ to find and save his mystery princess and merry her, she probably would've had a heart attack, or locked him in his room until he was done with puberty and forgot all about princesses and the entire female population, excluding her and Ryohei's baby little sister of course.

…Kyoya wanted to bite Ryohei to death at first meeting…

It was the end of the first day of school at Namimori Kindergarten. Most kids were play with their friends, waiting for their parents to pick them up. The girls were playing with doll and pretend while the boys were playing tag and more physical games. However, there was one child who wasn't playing at all. Instead she was paving the way for her future as the head perfect of Namimori Middle and enforcer of rule throughout the entirety of Namimori, but of course nobody knew that yet.

From a tree in the school's playground Hibari Kyoya was evaluating all the weak herbivores of the crowded school she was forced to attend, trying to find anyone that would make an, at least, half-way decent opponent, so far no luck. All the girls cried too easily and loudly for him to even consider going near them, while the boys were to stupid and weak for him to even waste his time in the same breathing space as them. Frankly, it was growing on Kyoya's already short patience. She didn't understand why she had to associate with these weaklings. She was stronger and smarter than them all.

"Extreeeeeme!" Kyoya visibly twitched at the sheer volume of the high pitched voice that boomed over all other noise. It was bad enough the majority of the herbivores in the kindergarten were obnoxious, but to be that loud was just uncalled for and unforgivable! Kyoya's sharp silver eyes glared around the playground, searching for her prey. She was not surprised when she saw the Sasagawa herbivore from her class. Kyoya was just glad their herbivore of a teacher was smart enough to seat them FARAWAY from each other, Kyoya at the back table by the window, Sasagawa at the front table closest to the door, but she was starting to think their last names were the main reasons for the distance. After all, H and S were very far from each other and the herbivore she was forced to sit next to was named Himamori Kai, or something similar to that. The herbivore made no impression on Kyoya, so Kyoya ignored him.

Now back to Kyoya's thoughts on her least favorite herbivore. That loud mouthed nuisance insisted on yelling throughout the entirety of their lessons. Not to mention he reminded Kyoya of a very ugly and very stupid monkey: stupid, ugly, loud, obnoxious, annoying, weak, and did she mention stupid? Kyoya won't have been surprised if Sasagawa started flinging his poo everywhere, that was how much he reminded Kyoya of a monkey. There was nothing Kyoya wanted more than to shove her wooden practice tofansns down the herbivore's throat, just to shut him up.

However, Kyoya's father has been teaching her that she should not hurt anything too weak and fragile to fight back, it would just make her out to be the bad guy. Kyoya didn't care about being the bad guy. In fact, all her favorite cartoon characters were the bad guys and when nature documentaries were on she always cheered for the carnivores. She did, however, care about disappointing her already overdramatic and strange father. Whenever her father got upset he would always cling to Kyoya, disgustingly crying, and whine very loudly in the young girl's ear. Whenever her father was happy he would cling to Kyoya, gushing over how cute he thought Kyoya was, and saying how no one will ever be good enough for his cute little carnivore. Those actions were a complete contrast to the cool and carnivorous persona her father took on during training, when he was angry, and when he was working on the police force. It's almost sad how Kyoya only respects her father when he's in carnivore mode, every other time she just wants to smack her weird father with the practice tofans he bought her and was training her to use.

So, basically, the only thing that was saving the herbivore was Kyoya not wanting her father whining in her personal space. Although if he yelled etr—"Extreeeeemme!" SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM! Jumping down from her perch, she pulled out her hidden practice tofans. Locating her prey hanging up-side down on the jungle gym, she scoffed remembering her thoughts of him being a monkey. Kyoya started stalking towards her prey that was oblivious to the danger he was in, his eyes closed smiling like a fool Kyoya knew he was. As she got closer to the fool, the other children noticed how scary Kyoya look and got out of her way to find places to hide or cry. The adults were too oblivious and weren't paying attention, so they didn't even know what was happening let alone that Kyoya brought weapons to school (a habit she would never get rid of).

Noticing he didn't hear his friends anymore, Sasagawa Ryohei opened his eyes to see what they were doing. He did not expect to be hit in the face with a long wooden object the second he did so. In a daze he fell from his hanging position on the jungle gym, landing on his already aching face. Luckily for him, depending on how you look at it, he was used to getting hit in the face from his boxing lessons. So, despite the blow he just received being the strongest he's ever felt, it mostly just surprised him. It still hurt, though!

In Kyoya's mind the herbivore did do something she didn't expect. He didn't cry, he didn't whine, and he didn't cradle his bleeding nose. He just fell to the ground in a gross heap and stayed there. Kyoya actually thought she killed him and a small bubble of joy filled her chest. A smile almost broke out on her face, but the herbivore started to get up shaking his head causing her to frown. So, the herbivore could take a hit better than the seventh graders she crushed last week. She found that to be slightly respectable. Sadly, when the boy's stupid blood and dirt cover face looked at her and his angry face changed to a really stupid expression, that smug of respected died very quickly.

Ryohei could not believe his eyes. Before him was his princess! Her long black hair was down and she wasn't wearing the cloud kimono, but it was her! He'd recognize those sharp silver eyes anywhere! When it clicked in his mind that SHE was the one that hit him, he fell for her harder. His princess was so extreme! Far better than those delicate ones that his mother read about in those books. Quickly looking around he saw what he thought to be a small flower, tore it from the ground, jumped to his feet, and shoved it in her face. In a loud voice he said, "Here's an extreme flower for the extremely cute princess!" Ryohei could feel his cheeks turning red as his princess' eyes widened as she stared at the supposed flower.

Kyoya was less impressed than Ryohei thought. She felt insulted actually. The "flower" was really a weed. That wasn't why she felt insulted though, she didn't know it was a weed either. She was insulted because the monkey disregarded her attack completely! Then he had the nerve to call her a princess, A PRINCESS! Princesses are weak herbivores who need a stupid knight or stupid prince to save them. She refused to be looked at as a weak damsel in distress! She didn't need or want a knight in shining armor to save her. She'd save herself! Narrowing her eyes and growling, she slammed one of her wooden tofansns into his face again.

With a huff she turned around and noticed her father standing by the gate, in his police uniform, staring at the monkey on the ground. Officer Hibari's eyes shifted to his daughter and a big goofy smile broke out on his face when he saw her walking towards him. He saw the whole scene, from the first strike his precious daughter made to now, and felt no pity for the down and out child. No boy would ever be good enough for his little Yoya-chan and now she was coming to him! Officer Hibari was so happy. He thought his little carnivore was just too darn cute. Crouching to the ground, he spread his arms wide waiting for her to run to him for a hug. After ten minutes of waiting he opened his eyes to see her gone. He started looking around like a mad man. Once Officer Hibari found that his daughter walked right past him and was now climbing into his police car, his partner Officer Shinkotsu holding the car door open for her, he slumped in depression.

Seeing the grown man literally deflate caused Officer Shinkotsu and the other parents around, including a newly arrived Mrs. Sasagawa, to chuckle at the poor father's misery. He took the walk of shame to his squad car and climbed into the passenger seat. Officer Shinkotsu wouldn't let him drive. Laughing something about how temporarily suicidal idiots shouldn't be behind the wheel. During the car, Officer Hibari just sank deeper into his sorrow as his daughter told Officer Shinkotsu about her day in school, not even acknowledging him.

"So Kyoya-chan, who was that boy you smacked around?" At the quested Kyoya and her father looked at Officer Shinkotsu. When dealing with someone of the Hibari clan, Officer Shinkotsu learned to be upfront with questions, especially when it came to the family's youngest member. More than once he felt the sting of her little wooden tofans for beating around the bush, even when he wasn't talking to her. Kyoya did not like the subtle, says they're herbivores.

"That herbivore is just a stupid monkey," the little girl answered without hesitation. Officer Hibari loved his daughter's answer, but Officer Shinkotsu wasn't done with his questions just yet.

"Why did you hit him?"

"He's a loud stupid monkey." More pride swelled within Officer Hibari.

"Why did he try to give you a flower?" A little anger emerges, aimed at the boy.

"He's a stupid monkey." Anger was replace with more happiness at his daughter's reply.

"Did you know you two reminded me of my wife and me when we first met?" Confusion now entered Officer Hibari's mix of emotions.

"So?" Officer Hibari was curious as well.

"It means you two could wind up married in the future." Officer Hibari's heart froze in shock and mortification. His little carnivore, married? No, never never never never! He would not stand for it!

"I don't want to marry a stupid monkey." The man started to feel slightly better at his daughter's declaration.

"My wife said the same thing, and now we're happily married and expecting twins." Officer Hibari exploded and started yelling profanity galore at the smirking Officer Shinkotsu, trying to kill the man for suggesting something so unthinkable, despite the fact that Officer Shinkotsu was the one driving. Kyoya just sat in shock. Never, she told herself. Never would she marry that stupid monkey. Kyoya didn't come out of her shock until she heard a very interesting saying come out of her father's mouth.

"What did you just say?" The officers stopped their one-sided fight at little Kyoya's question. Both of them were a little nervous, thinking she was talking about one of the MANY curse words that came from Officer Hibari's mouth. If Kyoya started cursing because of one of them, Mrs. Hibari would skin them alive, use their skins as throw rugs, and roll their still living bloody muscle exposed bodies in salt and glass. Let's not even mention what Grammybari would do to them. Frankly, the women in the Hibari family were very scary when prompted.

"L-l-listen Yoya-chan, sometimes adults say b-bad words and—"

"I'm not talking about the swear words. You said something about biting, what was it?" The men visibly relaxed, before looking at each other confused. How did Kyoya know what curse words were? Luckily for them, instead of going to her mother or grandmother about the strange words both male adults constantly said, she went to Officer Shinkotsu's wife. Who, by the way, can be just as scary as any Hibari woman but isn't as vindictive. "Well? What did you say?" You could hear Kyoya losing her patients.

"I said, 'I'm going to bite you to death,' why?" Kyoya looked up in thought and repeated the saying a couple times. She liked it. It felt right to say it. It made her feel more like the carnivore she is, strong and powerful. She smirked.

Looking at Officer Shinkotsu she said, in a dark cruel voice no child should EVER have, "I'm not going to marry that monkey. I'm going to bite him to death." Officer Hibari couldn't have been happier. If he only knew that Kyoya's admirer was a stubborn and determined little monkey that never gives up, he would have started homeschooling Kyoya and made sure she had no contact with the outside world, healthy child development be damned.

…Ryohei continued to fall harder for Kyoya…

It was just not just another day at Namimori elementary school. Today the halls were lined with pink and red heart shade decorations and little cut-outs of a baby holding a bow and arrow. Yep, it was Valentine's Day and puppy love was in the air! Some little girls were giggling to each other and pointing to certain boys in their classes. Others were trying to gain courage to confront the boys they liked. Almost all the girls were blushing and carrying or hiding a heart-shaped box of chocolate. On the other hand, some boys were completely grossed out by the cutesy way the girls were acting. Others were hoping a girl would come up to them to give them a box of chocolate. No boy had a box of chocolate unless it was given to them by a girl, except one.

"Come on Ryohei, only girls give presents on Valentine's Day! You have to wait 'til White Day!" Ryohei Sasagawa glared at his friend Kai, a fellow boxing fan who was laughing at him, and huffed stomping into their classroom. Ryohei hated being teased about his crush, none of his friends knew who exactly it was that he liked. They did know she wasn't in their class, but that's it. For a loud and blunt little kid, Ryohei was pretty good about remaining tight-lipped about the details. Some even wondered why he would be so secretive. They offered to give him a hand winning her over.

Ryohei, however, knew that if they knew that he liked-liked Hibari Kyoya they'd call him crazy and try to convince him she was evil. He knew better, though. He'd seen how Kyoya acts around small animals and much younger kids and, though it wasn't extreme, he couldn't help but think she was really sweet. Even when she says she's going to "bite him to death" and commences to K.O. him with her new shiny metal tofans, his feelings only grow. He thought she was the strongest, toughest, bravest, coolest, smartest, cutest, most extreme person in the world! It made him upset when they separated the kids into different classes based on grades after kindergarten.

Kyoya, who was the top in her class, was so much smarter than him, who was the bottom in his. He barely got to see her and he felt it to be extremely unfair! Luckily they both waited to get picked up by their respective parent after school. It was his only chance to get close to her, but she was so hard to find! It was almost like she was trying to avoid him, which she was but he didn't know that. So today, he made it his personal goal to give Kyoya a box of dark chocolates, he knew she liked them better than normal chocolates, and a yellow stuffed fluffy bird toy, as said before he knew she loved small animals, and ask her to be his Valentine.

His plan was foolproof! After class he was going to run and change into his outdoor shoes as fast as possible and then go hide behind the tree next to the exit until she got out side, she was always the last or first out to avoid crowds. Once she got close enough he was going to pull her behind the tree, out of sight of the other kids, and confess to her. Then he was going to give her his Valentine's Day presents and she would be so happy she would like-like him back. Then they would kiss. Then, when they got older they would get married and live happily ever after!

Ryohei passed the entire school day daydreaming about Kyoya and boxing. Somewhere along the day the image of Kyoya wearing oversized boxing gloves entered his mind and he jumped up in the middle of class screaming "EXREMELY CUTE," which resulted in him standing in the hall. Never once did the off chance of Kyoya rejecting him cross his mind. It just didn't seem possible. At least it didn't until he was standing behind the tree waiting for her to come outside. She wasn't the first one out so he was going to have to wait until everyone else left the building, but he was okay with that. The anticipation was just killing him and all those "what if" questions started entering his head.

The second he saw her leave the building, he threw all those thoughts away. Men don't back down, so he wasn't going to! He and Kyoya were going to live happily ever after! Just like he said they would when he first saw her at the Sakura Festival. Now all he had to do was not be a chicken!

Kyoya, at this time, was surveying her surroundings with her predatory eyes. She already had this entire school under her power, even started to gain a good number of strong loyal underlings from the upperclassmen in Namimori Middle and High. All it would take is a little more push, and the entire town will abide by her rules just like herbivores should when confronted with a carnivore. There was only one herbivore that school was too stubborn to listen to her, Sasagawa Ryohei. The fool would not leave her alone, even after she bites him to death. He always comes back the next day, or whenever he gets out of the hospital, and starts fallowing her around.

Her father and mother told her to bite anyone to death anybody that did something to her she didn't want or like. Sasagawa annoyed her, followed her, and crowded around her, all things she didn't like, so she bites him to death. When her teacher told her parents this, her mother chuckled darkly and her father smiled and encouraged her to continue. The teachers never told on Kyoya after that ever again. Mrs. Sasagawa complained a few times about her son getting bullied, but Ryohei never complained. In fact he protested against his mother until she relented and just signed him up for more boxing lessons so he can learn to protect himself.

Anyways, back to Kyoya who was just roughly grabbed and pulled behind a tree. On pure instinct, she pulled out her tofans and stuck at her attacker. Ryohei, after countless times of meeting the bad end of Kyoya's weapon, ducked just before it reached his skull, momentarily surprising Kyoya. Before she could prepare another strike, a heart shaped box and a fluffy puffball where shoved in her face.

Caught off guard, Kyoya just stood there blinking at the foreign objects. Slowly and cautiously, she puts her tofans in their hiding spot and takes the objects. Looking them over, casting suspicious glances at the herbivore, she notes that one object is a red heat shaped box. Opening it, she is pleasantly surprised to note it is full of assorted dark chocolates and tastes one. Humming in satisfaction she closes the box and examines the puffball. Again, she is pleasantly surprised. She sees that it is actually a stuffy bright yellow canary, a type of bird she wanting to get as a pet. She continued to stare at the presents confused and for some strange reason happy. No one but her parents, Grammybari, Officer Shinkotsu, and Mrs. Shinkotsu has ever given her a present.

Ryohei was just too excited. Kyoya didn't say anything but he knew she liked the presents. They were hardly noticeable, but he saw them, the slight upturn of her lips, the very slight touch of pink on her cheeks, and the softening of her eyes. Her now shoulder length hair framed her face in a way that accented all these slight details. The only other times Ryohei seen her like this was when she was petting a small animal and she thought no one was looking and he was a good few feet away. Forgetting the rest of his plan about confessing, he leaned forward puckering his lips.

Kyoya had warning bells going off in her head causing her to look up at the herbivore. The sight of a bright red fishy-face made her grimace and start back-peddling, only to hit the wall. She didn't like how close the herbivore's face got to hers without her noticing and was really regretting putting her tofans away. Now that her hands were full and she was literally backed against the wall, there was only one way Kyoya could think about to get out of this situation. As Ryohei's face continued to get closer, Kyoya brought her knee up with as much force as possible.

Ryohei had never felt so much pain in his life. With his eyes scrunched closed as tight as possible, he collapsed onto the ground. Slowly curling into a tight ball, Ryohei grabbed his very much in pain No-No- Place with tears forming in his eyes. Once Ryohei was down Kyoya ran, saw her dad's squad car pull up, ripped the door open the back door before the car fully stopped, and ordered him to shut up and drive. Neither Officer Hibari nor Officer Shinkotsu questioned her about her strange behavior as they drove away, or about the heart shaped box and stuffed bird she was clinging to.

After Ryohei managed to force himself up after many minutes of lying in fetal-position, he saw that Kyoya was gone. He was upset until he noticed that, even though she hurt him and left him there, she took his presents for her. Which he figures means she really did like them, but he crossed a line he didn't know about and panicked. Limping out from behind the tree he saw his mother walk up to the gate.

"Oh my, what happened to you, Ryo-kun," Mrs. Sasagawa asked her son worried out of her mind after noticing his limp. Ryohei just smile and said, "I did something really EXTREME!" His mother sighed; glad it wasn't another "fight." If she only knew her son got kneed in his No-No-Place for trying to kiss the girl who constantly beats him up, she'd have transferred him to a different school long ago and signed him up for therapy instead of boxing.

…Kyoya eventually fell for Ryohei…

It was a normal day at Namimori Middle. Explosions, courtesy of a PMSing silver hair chain-smoker and whining baby cow, could be heard. The tell-tale sound of "HIEEEEEE!" could be heard as well. Yep, it was just a normal day. Classes had let out for the day a couple hours ago. Only those with clean-up duty for their respective clubs were permitted on the premises and were all closely observed by at least one member of the Disciplinary Comity. Everyone thought it was because Kyoya was a tyrant and like abusing her power, she never did it before a few weeks ago. That may have been true, but it wasn't the reason for the stationed men.

The real reason was to prevent a particular loud boxing obsessed herbivore from disturbing her after school nap on the roof, again. Hardly a day has gone by in the last couple weeks where she didn't have to bite to death both him and the Disciplinary Comity member in charge of keeping an eye on the boxing club. It's not that she didn't enjoy biting herbivores to death. It's just that after becoming loosely associated with the tinny meek herbivore's herd she's started feeling different around the loudmouthed herbivore. Thinking it was just their herbivore ways brushing off on her, she opted for separating herself further from them hoping it would reverse any damage. Unfortunately for Kyoya, the herbivores couldn't get the hint. Whenever she finally had a moment of peace either the loud boxing herbivore, the horse herbivore, the baseball herbivore, the meek herbivore, or the pineapple herbivore would bother her. She would thoroughly bite them to death on sight, but it changed nothing.

Many people noticed the slight changes in Kyoya. They weren't big changes, just noticeable. She started avoiding people more and was quicker to bite people to death. Not to mention she seemed more frustrated and constantly glaring at where the boxing club meet every day. First to notice were her second in command, Reborn, and Tsuna. Then it was Tsuna's remaining guardians, starting with Ryohei and ending with Lambo. Then Dino, Bianchi, and I-pin started to notice the changes in her.

No one could find out what was wrong with her, they tried interrogating ten-years-later Lambo. The result was him nervously chuckling and not meeting anyone's eyes. So basically, they got nothing. Then, Reborn came up with the idea of Tsuna and his guardians trying to talk to her, after all a mafia family must create strong bonds amongst the higher ups. That resulted in them being harshly bitten to death. Same thing happened to Dino when he tried talking to her. However, Bianchi did offer an interesting suggestion that was instantly turned down by almost everyone at the "What's Up With Hibari" meeting: the carnivore's in love. Only Reborn, I-pin, and reluctantly Tsuna considered the possibility, while Ryohei didn't want to consider it.

He didn't want to believe that after so many years of pinning after her, Kyoya fell in love with someone else. The mere thought of the possibility chipped away a piece of his heart. The reason being, it was possible. Putting his feelings aside, Ryohei realized the top three people Kyoya would be compatible with would probably be Yamamoto, Dino, and Tsuna, mostly because they can balance out her aggression and their patience can match that of a saint. Not him, never him. He's brash, loud, and clingy, three things Kyoya doesn't like.

So while everyone else decided to just give Kyoya her space and hope for the best, Ryohei persisted, that's just what he does. He was going to figure out what was wrong with her, even if he got bitten to death a thousand times. He had to know if his fears were true, which leads to the present. Currently Ryohei is standing in front of the door leading to the rooftop Kyoya claims for her naps. It's becoming harder for him to beat his way past the Disciplinary Comity, but consider their feelings. Who would they rather fight, Kyoya or Ryohei? The answer's pretty clear if they're will to face the captain of the boxing team and his right hook every day.

Kyoya, at that moment, was peacefully listening to Hibird sing her school's anthem while leaning against the wall encasing the stairwell. Against her will, a memory of a certain stuffed bird came to her mind along with the puckered lipped face of the person who gave it to her. This wasn't the first time something like this happened. When she walked pass anything related to boxing, that herbivore came to mind. When she had to do paperwork related to the boxing club, he came to mind again. When she walked past that stuffed bird on her dresser, he was in her mind again. When she was just letting her mind wander, there he was again with his stupid grin and shouts of extreme.

Hearing the door to the roof slam open, Kyoya let out a sigh, not bothering to open her eyes. She knew who it was and knew she had more subordinates to bite to death. When loud footsteps stopped right next to her she still didn't open her eyes and kept her breathing even. In all honesty, she wasn't in the mood for a fight. So she was going to pretend to be asleep and, if the herbivore was smart, he would leave. Kyoya knew the chance of that happening where in the negatives, but stranger things have happened.

Ryohei decide to plop down next to the "sleeping" Kyoya instead of leaving or waking her up. He may not be the smartest and in love, but he's not suicidal. Even he knows not to wake her up if she's asleep. Tsuna told him about the game she plays with her hospital roommates and didn't want that. Also, he thought she looked to peaceful to disturb, but there was something he wanted to try. Knowing it would be extremely un-extreme and the chicken way to do things, he had to take the chance. If Kyoya did love someone else, or just flat out didn't like him, he'd never have the chance to do it again. Looking at Kyoya's still "sleeping" face he internally gave himself a kick in the pants and leaned closer.

Kyoya was annoyed when the herbivore sat next to her. Then she got confused when he wouldn't leave and was actually quiet. Other than the door slamming and his earlier footsteps, he didn't make a sound. She didn't know if it was because she was "asleep" or something else. Whatever the reason, his silence was making her uncomfortable. She's known the herbivore since they were kids and he was NEVER silent, it made her uneasy. Right before she was about to "wake up" she felt him move.

Ryohei froze after he was kneeling beside Kyoya with his hands planted on the stone rooftop, one bandaged hand at each of her sides. Their faces were so close, one more inch. One more inch and their lips would be touching. Kyoya stiffened, remembering the only other time he had her backed against a wall. At her stiffening Ryohei, for once, thought about the possible consequences of his actions. If this made her mad enough, she wouldn't hesitate to throw him off the roof.

A part of his mind screamed at him that real men don't chicken out. Another part countered with real men don't kiss sleeping girls. Only to be shut up when the other part reminded that part of the multiple fairytales where princes kiss the sleeping princesses to wake them up and show that they were true loves. Then both sides were in agreement and told Ryohei to nut up, be a man, and kiss the girl. So, he closed his eyes and did just that.

The second his lips touched hers, Kyoya's eyes flew open. The herbivore was kissing her. That was the only thing running through her head. Her mind didn't know how to react, but apparently her body did. When they both finally realized that not only did Kyoya have one hand fisted in Ryohei's hair and the other griping his shirt pulling him closer but that she was, in fact, kissing him back, they pulled away from each other as if they'd been burned, blushing bright red. With Ryohei falling roughly backwards landing on his ass and Kyoya's head smashing into the stone wall behind her. If it wasn't for them both being so used to pain from constantly fighting, they would be nursing their respective wounded areas.

Not knowing what to do in this kind of situation, Kyoya pulled out her tofans and proceeded to beat Ryohei with them. Four bruised ribs, one crack rib, a sprained ankle, four broken fingers, multiple perfectly executed hits to his arms, legs, stomach, chest, and back, and a giant bruise covering his right cheek and jaw later, Ryohei found himself with a spiked tofans against his throat pinned again the wall Kyoya was "sleeping" against. He did not fight back this time because, despite how Kyoya kissed back, he knows he deserves it for un-extremely kissing her without permission. Kyoya was trying to figure out why, instead of wanting to bite him to death, she just wanted to literally bite him. After looking at Ryohei's battered face with satisfaction, she replaced the tofan that was against his neck with her teeth. Finding she rather enjoyed the gasp Ryohei made, she continued her assault. Biting any and all exposed skin from his collar bone to jaw, giving multiple bits hard enough to draw blood when she found a spot that left Ryohei shuddering and using the wall for support.

Ryohei found he liked Kyoya "biting him to death" but liked kissing her more. Despite to very clear warning growl Kyoya gave him, Ryohei pulled her mouth away from his neck and back to his mouth. First thing Kyoya did when their lips touched again was bite Ryohei's, hard. It didn't stop the kiss though, instead only fueling both their competitive sides. When the kiss ended they noted each other's swollen blood smeared lips. Kyoya chuckled sadistically causing Ryohei to gulp, just now realizing how much of a carnivore his princess may be. Did that scare him? A little, but it mostly excited him. Kyoya looked at the darkening sky and stepped away from Ryohei.

"School's closed herbivore. Go home." Kyoya's abrupt and mood ruining words ripped Ryohei from some rather interesting and perverse fantasies, making him realize how dark it was getting. His mother was going to be pissed when he got home. However when he noticed the look in Kyoya's eyes, he kind of didn't care. It was a Kyoya version of the look he always gave her. Her face was still icy and her eyes sharp, but behind the cruel carnivore gaze, her eyes we're warm and loving, though a little unsure. He liked that look; she didn't know she was giving it.

With a smile that could rival Yamamoto's, Ryohei grabbed Kyoya's hand and limped beside her down the steps, through the empty school, and to the gates leaving Namimori Middle. She harshly smacked him over the head with her tofan when he started heading in the direction of her house, leaving him to remember and nurse his many untreated injuries alone. There was no way in hell she was going to let an herbivore walk her home, even if she did hold some miniscule emotion similar to that of some herbivore that holds for another when they're "attracted" to each other.

Kyoya was greeted by the sounds of her distraught whaling father when walking into her house. Releasing a sigh as she removes her shoes, she questioned how she could be related to the overdramatic man, only to remember their near identical looks. Walking into the kitchen, Kyoya sees her father crying at the table with a chopstick deeply lodged into his shoulder and her homicidal mother calmly eating hamburger-stake and drinking tea, nothing out of the ordinary.

"You're home late, care to explain?" Kyoya glanced at her mother's all-knowing-forever-carnivorous eyes as she took her place at the table. Despite how her father instantly started clinging to her and whining about her mother being a demon, Kyoya ignored him and focused solely on her mother's unwavering gaze. Her mother could be more cunning and sadistic than anyone she's ever met, and that's including the Varia herbivores, the marshmallow herbivore, and the pineapple herbivore. If Mrs. Hibari knew about what she was doing with an herbivore…Kyoya mentally shuddered not finishing that thought.

"No." Mrs. Hibari's eyes flashed with excitement. She loved when her daughter presented her rebellious carnivorous nature. It showed she was doing her job to keep Hibari from becoming a sniveling emotional slob like her mate. Don't get her wrong; Mrs. Hibari loves her omnivore mate very much. It's just that, like her daughter, she has a preference for his working face.

"Was it Disciplinary Comity business, a kitten meowing on the side of the road, a boy perhaps?" It was very slight, almost nonexistent, but Mrs. Hibari saw the faint pink that barely dusted her daughter's cheeks at the mention of a boy. When Kyoya saw the glint that entered her mother's eyes and the smirk that took over her mother's face, she knew that she knew; maybe not the details but her mother had the basic foundation, which was all Mrs. Hibari ever needed as motivation. Kyoya knew that unless she gave her mother a better explanation she was going to be thoroughly interrogated later.

"I was busy biting the loud herbivore to death." Mrs. Hibari was, for once in her life, caught off guard. She knew of the herbivore that was fond of her daughter, her husband constantly complained. Not to mention, the Hibari household uses him as an alarm clock, since he jogs past their house screaming extreme at exactly six o'clock every morning and their plastic store bought alarm clocks are always brutally murdered shortly after purchase. Thinking about what she was told about the herbivore, Mrs. Hibari found she wanted to meet the boy. Just to see what type of man had the capability to attract her deadly little carnivore.

Mrs. Hibari's smirk resurfaced with a vengeance when her omnivore starting cooing over their daughter, thinking Kyoya brutally assaulted the herbivore. Mrs. Hibari wouldn't doubt that her daughter DID in fact do just that, but she also got the innuendo behind Kyoya's catchphrase. Cruelly chuckling Mrs. Hibari's mind was racing with how this turn of events was going to end for her husband, from if he's told Kyoya is in love with the herbivore to him finding out by walking in on Kyoya and the herbivore mating.

The now Police Chief Hibari ignored his wife's sadistic chuckling. Her eccentric ways are what drew him to her in the first place, so he was used to her random laughter and crazed smiles. He was just glad his daughter "beat up" that undeserving boy. If only he knew the undeserving boy actually made out with his daughter on the school rooftop, he would have thrown the boy in jail charging the herbivore for raping his little Yoya-chan.

…Ryohei's mother and Kyoya's father were devastated…

It was just the perfect summer day in Namimori. The sun was shining. There was a pleasant breeze in the air. The temperature was borderline too damn hot and just right. Not to mention the grunts of the Disciplinary Comity were being a little more lenient, not wanting to waist such a good day. Everyone was taking advantage of the once in a lifetime day, but not pushing their luck afraid of feeling Kyoya's wrath. There were two people, excluding Tsuna who was being tortured by Reborn, who just could not enjoy such a wonderful day.

Mrs. Sasagawa knew there was something horribly wrong in her little family structure. More than once she had caught her son ending his morning workout faster than he used to and leaving extra early for school; sometimes he's even in such a rush he doesn't even give her a good-bye hug, something he has always done since his first day of daycare. Now during the summer, her little Ryo-kun has been waking up early and is gone till sometime around sundown saying he's already made plans. He's also starting to clean up after himself! The changes in her son have been driving Mrs. Sasagawa crazy. Whenever she brings her concerns to her husband and daughter they just dismiss them with giggles and cheery smiles. Mrs. Sasagawa did not like this one bit.

Chief Hibari had also noticed something amiss with his little family of carnivores. More than once he had caught his daughter coming home with a flower or a bouquet of them. There were times she would be holding her little toy bird, the one she moved from its perch on her dresser to her bed, while reading a book. The worst of it all, his precious little Yoya-chan had started blowing off their father-daughter training sessions, really his only source of willing bonding time he gets with her, saying she has something to do! He tried talking to his wife and Officer Shinkotsu about his concerns, but is dismissed with being stabbed by cooking utensils (courtesy of his loving wife) or laughter (courtesy of his best friend) and malicious smirks. This scared Chief Hibari very much.

So, on this perfect summer day, in order to get to the bottom of their respective child's odd behavior, they opted for stalking their respective child. In secret Mrs. Sasagawa followed her son on his morning 10k run (with great difficulty), watched him lift weights at the gym for an hour, beat him back home to prepare breakfast for him and avoid suspicion, waited until he left the house after showering and changing his clothes and continued to follow him as he went to the beach with his gym bag swung over his shoulder. She watched as her son disappeared into the changing stalls, came out in his swimsuit, and only to lose sight of him shortly after.

At the same time Mrs. Sasagawa was stalking her son, Chief Hibari was stalking his daughter. He woke up early to call out of work. To avoid suspicion, he dressed in his uniform and continued his normal morning routine and duty of making breakfast. At his normal time to leave for work he just gave the squad car to Officer Shinkotsu and told his friend to "shut up and don't question me" and "stop laughing you bastard" before running back home to wait for his daughter to leave the house. When she did exit the house, Chief Hibari noted she was carrying what looked to be a couple bentos and a cooler. Also, that instead of draping her disciplinary jacked over her shoulders she was wearing it like a normal jacket, buttoned and everything. He started getting worried. Chief Hibari followed his daughter on her patrol, watched her bite a few people to death, watched her feed Hibird, and watched her as she commanded comity members with her iron tofans. His concerns were starting to fade until he followed her to the beach. Temporarily losing sight of his daughter, Chief Hibari bumped into Mrs. Sasagawa.

"Oh Mrs. Sasagawa, pleasure to see you again, how's the family?" Chief Hibari and Mrs. Sasagawa had run into each other multiple times at the market to get food for their respective families, only reason Chief Hibari went was because the women of his house despised crowds, and developed a mutual acquaintanceship with each other and a kind woman named Nana Sawada.

"Hmm oh hello Officer Hibari, my family's fine, for the most part anyways. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the station?" Chief Hibari explained his situation and concerns for his daughter. In surprise, Mrs. Sasagawa explained her similar concerns for her son. Realizing their similar goals the two overzealous parents deemed each other comrades in arms and swore to assist the other in rekindling the relationships with their respective children. Mrs. Sasagawa kindly asked if anyone had seen someone of either Ryohei's or Kyoya's description. While Chief Hibari said he was looking for two missing teens and told everyone he talked to that, if they weren't honest with him, he'd throw their herbivore asses behind bars.

It wasn't until they met a very helpful smirking baby with curly sideburn named Reborn, did they know where to look. Apparently, the baby saw two teens of their children's description go to a very secluded section of this beach that was hard to get to. Chief Hibari, knowing his daughter's detestation of crowds, knew that if his daughter was going to enjoy the beach that would be where she's doing it. Mrs. Sasagawa didn't think her son would go there, until she heard someone had to scale and descend down a very unstable rock structure to get there. Then she chuckled thinking he son would view that as some sort of training. With a thank you, and a reward of ice-cream for his help, the two parents bid the unique baby a good day.

Together the comrades found the barrier to the secluded section of the beach and began to climb. It took over an hour of blood sweat and tears, not to mention fifty-six almost falls to their deaths, to make it to the top. After a congratulatory high-five, the loss rock they were standing on gave out from under them and slid down the steep uneven slope with them still on it. Clinging to each other for dear life, they screamed their lungs out as that practically sledded down the rock structure into a pool of saltwater.

After rapidly swimming to the surface for much needed air, the two parents in water lodged clothes trudged out of the water and collapsed face first into the sand. Once they realized that they were in fact still alive, they looked up and felt a part of themselves die. Staring back at them was speedo clad blush Ryohei startling a bikini clad glaring Hibari's lower back rubbing sun tan lotion on the girl…All hell broke loose as Chief Hibari pounced at the boy with the intent to kill, which resulted in his daughter smashing him over the head with his tofans.

On that day, the peaceful acquaintanceship between Mrs. Sasagawa and Chief Hibari erupted into flames as it became apparent they wanted nothing more than the extermination of each other's pride and joy. Sadly, for the two of them at least, any attempt to end their children's relationship was thwarted by their very approving spouses and, in Mrs. Sasagawa's case, second child. Neither parent wanted to accept the fact that their precious babies dating, but they highly doubted their children's "relationship" would last. Mrs. Sasagawa thought Kyoya to be an evil succubus that temporarily seduced her Ryo-kun and once her son came to his senses he would dump her. Chief Hibari thought Ryohei to be a pathetic herbivore that tricked his Yoya-chan and once his daughter realized the boy's lack of worthiness she would kill him. If they only knew how possessive Kyoya was of Ryohei and how devoted Ryohei was to Kyoya, they would have been planning murder.

… Kyoya's mother and Ryohei's father were pleased…

It was a wonderful sunny spring day in Namimori. The sakura trees were in full bloom. The weather was pleasantly warm and the previous day's rain had left an almost glimmering look to the scenery. It was the perfect day for an outdoor Vongola styled wedding at the Namimori Shrine.

The guests have all arrived and were waiting for the bride the walk down the aisle. Ryohei was standing in front everyone, at the altar, like he was told to with Colonello, Yamamoto and a couple of his closest boxing buddies as his best man and groom's men. The flower girl, I-pin, and ring bearer, Lambo, have already come down the aisle with the maid of honor, Chrona, and the bridal party, Hana, Haru, and Kyoko. The now boss Tsuna, his mother, father, the majority of his guardians, Reborn, and Bianchi were sitting far away from the Varia, who were only there via tradition and Lussuria wanted to try to talk the groom out of getting married but failed. Dino and his entire family were seated in the back, along with other allied families. Ryohei's parents were sitting in the front left row, while the Shinkotsus and Mrs. Hibari were sitting in the right front row, and if you look closely you could see Mrs. Hibari's hand twitching closer to the knife she hid in her kimono wanting nothing more than to slaughter the crowd of herbivore behind her and Ryohei's mother glaring at where the bride will soon emerge. Frankly, it was one intimidating wedding.

Then finally, in a pristine and regal bridal kimono, emerged a glaring Kyoya being walked up the stairs leading to the shine being led by a glaring Chief Hibari, Kyoya glaring at the crowd (she would've been happy with just signing the paper, but Ryohei and her mother wouldn't have any of it) and her father glaring at a goo-goo eyed Ryohei. Correction, now it was one intimidating wedding. Instead of giving his daughter to Ryohei with dignity, Chief Hibari stood there and continued to glare at the man who looked to be on cloud nine. It wasn't until Mrs. Hibari got up from her seat and dragged her husband by his hair to his seat did the wedding continue. The only one to be affected by all the killing intent and tension seemed to be poor little Tsuna who, if it was ten years earlier, would've passed out by now.

During the I do's, Chief Hibari, Ryohei's mother, and Lussuria each held up signs saying "DON'T DO IT" but were blatantly ignored. When the priest asked those who object to speak, Squalo punched Lussuria unconscious, Mrs. Hibari stabbed her omnivore with the knife she had, and Ryohei's father gently placed his hand over his wife's mouth to silence their roars of objections and motioned for the priest to carry on. The poor man just sweat-drop and swore to sprinkle Holly Water on everyone present after the ceremony, just in case. During the kiss you could see many cheering, others not caring and waiting for the food and booze to be served, some weeping in joy, a distinct three people mourning, and a smirking Officer Shinkotsu whooping an "I told you so" to a crying Chief Hibari.

Mrs. Hibari and Ryohei's father were the only two silently congratulating the now wedded couple. Mrs. Hibari liked the herbivore her daughter chose for a mate, despite his lack of intelligence. He was strong, physically capable, had no problem with her daughter's carnivorous ways, and the thought of him drove her omnivore mate up the wall. All she found to be perfect qualities. Ryohei's father also liked the girl his son chose to marry, despite anger issues. She was smart, pretty, could tolerate with his son's extreme personality, and shared his love for ancient battles fought between warlords of Japanese history. All he found to be exceptional qualities. Though, there was one quality that each parent appreciated above all others. The one their distraught spouses refused to accept and refused to see.

Watching Kyoya and Ryohei look into each other's eyes once they broke the kiss, both Mrs. Hibari and Ryohei's father smiled. They loved how happy their children looked together, even if Kyoya hid her happiness behind glares and frowns. Exact opposites, they realized their children were, from their hair color to their complexions to their personalities. Just like Kyoya's sadistic mother and clingy father and just like Ryohei's passive father and overzealous mother. Which is why Mrs. Hibari and Ryohei's father knew the marriage would last and they were very happy for their children. Good thing they both know their spouses are going to be pains in their asses about this, because they already signed them up for counseling with a nice man name Dr. Ronerb. If only they knew it was really Reborn, they would have had the sessions recorded to laugh at later with a bucket of popcorn.

…And most of them lived happily ever after.

* * *

Wow that was longer than I thought it would be! Sooooo was it good? Bad? Let me know. And who else is chuckling at the thought of Reborn being a psychiatrist? I can't be the only one.


End file.
